Take the risk Raven
by dreamer912
Summary: Beast boy is tired of the hidding act and wants Raven to know how he feels. Raven is unsure if it's worth the chance. she dosen't want to take the risk. Can Beast boy change her mind. Or will it be happily never after for both of them?
1. Chapter 1

"Raven we are going out to get some breakfast do you want to come?" Robin asked . It was a average Wednesday for the Titians. Cyborg decided he wanted to try out the new diner in town and Robin and Starfire decided to tag along.

"I'd rather stay here," Raven said in her usual mono-tone.

"Ok suit your self." Robin said in response.

"oh and try not to kill B while were away." Cyborg added.

"I'll do my best" raven remarked without a bit of emotion in her voice.

The three titans left the tower and headed for the diner.

And All was quiet in titans tower. For a few minutes at least.

A little bit later Beastboy walked in to the common room where raven sat quietly reading her book and drinking her tea. Beastboy yawed and asked, "Ware is everyone?"

"They went out to eat" Raven emotionlessly replied.

"Oh cool." then Beastboy went and turned on the game station and started playing his new favorite game.

"Awwww I lost" beast boy complained after a few minutes of playing his game. Upset he turned of the game station. Then he got up and stood in front of raven. She looked up from her book and glared up at him.

"What you reading Rea?"

"My names not Rea." she scowled.

_Beastboy's Pov._

_Think beast boy thing there has to be something you can say you dope. My god she's beautiful. Focus Beastboy say something. Oh man she's glaring at me say something… _

_**No Pov. **_

Beastboy is at a loss of words and with out a second thought.(or any thought really) he took a breath and then reached down and took ravens book. Raven automatically started to protest but he quickly responded "Please don't, just give me a chance please."

Uncertain raven is quick to question. "Give me back my book."

"No"

"What?"

"Raven please just trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm one of the good guys! I'm your friend and I'm standing up to you.

"Fine you have my attention."

Beastboy smiled and without hesitation he set down the book and took ravens hand and pilled raven up close to him.

_**Raven Pov.**_

_Oh wow. Wait since when is he taller then me? And his eyes are so captivating. Listen to your self raven get a grip. He's still staring at me. I feel my face getting warm. My god I'm blushing! _

_**Beastboy's Pov.**_

_Woah is Raven blushing? Wow never thought I'd see her do that. I really want to kiss her. Well it's now or never..._

_**No Pov.**_

Beastboy stood there motionless, memorized but the one called raven.

He stood there looking down into her eyes. He began to lean down. Raven hesitant but began to lean forward. As was quiet as still until… "Were home!" Cyborg yelled. As the common room door opened raven snapped back into reality and pulled away from Beastboy and grabbed her book. She sat down quickly and opened to a random page. She put her hood up but not before Beastboy saw here major blush. Beastboy smiled and sat down next to raven. Raven looked over at him as he gently pushed her hood down onto her shoulders. This made raven smile but she started blushing even more. So she quickly put her hood on once again covering her face.


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth Told

**A/N updating this again adding the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews ****J **

**Disclaimers: I do not own the teen titans L so sad but I don't. who would have guessed? **

**Chapter 2: The Truth Told **

Raven sat on her bed confused and a little surprised. It had been about 20 minutes since her and Beast boy's 'accident' she could still feel the blush on her cheeks. She was shocked to say the least and couldn't help but think….

_**Ravens Pov.**_

_What was I thinking? I must be hallucinating because there is no way that really happened. Not that I would completely mind if it did happen. Listen to your self its official you are going crazy. _

_**No Pov.**_

While Raven sat contently yelling at her self mentally. But Beast boy was beating him self up as well but in a more littoral form of the word.

_**Beast boy's Pov.**_

_Oh man I completely blow it! Why did Cyborg have to choose right then to come home? Uggg! (He yelled as he punched the wall) Oh great now I have a whole in the wall and Raven is never going to talk to me ever again. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Wait… did Raven want me to kiss her? I mean she really didn't move away from me when I went to kiss her…. I think I am going to go talk to her._

_**No one's Pov.**_

Raven sat on her bed finally beginning to calm down and she felt normal. Or at least as normal as Raven could be. All was quiet and calm for a moment but that didn't last long.

_**Knock Knock- came the echoing sound from the metal door.**_

Raven didn't move or even breath she sat there still and calm.

"Come on Rea open up, I know your in there." Beast boy said breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"What do you want?" raven said sounding annoyed.

"We need to talk and you know it."

Knowing that he was right Raven used her powers to open the door. She stood up and stood next to her bed unsure of the conversation that awaited her. Beast boy entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Look Raven I know you ar-" He started but Raven cut him off.

"Did you mean it?" She questioned hope in her voice.

"Mean what?"

"Did you honestly want to kiss me or was it just one of your stupid pranks?"

Taking a step closer to Raven making them only centimeters from touching Beast boy looked into Ravens eyes and replied:

"Of course I did."

"But why?"

Beast boy smiled and laughed a little bit much to ravens dismay.

"It's not funny!" Raven stated with a hit of sadness in her voice.

"Raven I tried to kiss you because I really like you and I really wanted to kiss you. Why is that so confusing?

"Probably because I'm dark and creepy and a demon."

"Raven your only half demon but I still don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that I am part evil." raven said on the verge of tears.

"Your NOT evil Rea."

"Shows how much you know" Raven says as she takes a step back. Beast boy then takes a step forward closing the gap Raven created. Looking into her eyes he says: "No your not." And leans down once again to kiss Raven.

"No" Raven says stepping to the side. "I can't do this my powers."

"Forget about your powers Rea."

"I can't my powers if I don't control them someone can get hurt."

'Take the risk Raven, it will be ok."

"I can't risk it"

"what exactly can you not risk?" Beast boy asks curious.

'You." is a raven manages to say before she starts crying. The light explodes and other things start to brake. Beast boy at a loss for words walks over and hugs raven. He pulls her close and dose his best to try and calm down his hysterical (not the funny kind the sad crying kind) Raven clings to Beast boy still crying…

_**A/N: **__**Daunt daunt duh Not really a cliff hanger but that's the end of Chapter two. Who thinks raven and Beast boy should get together in the end? Review please. And Thanks for reading J**_


	3. Chapter 3 Your finally mine

Chapter 3: Your finally mine

This takes place right after chapter 2 ended. Thanks for the reviews. And yeah so on with the story.

Disclaimers: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen titans.

Beast boy couldn't stand to see Raven so upset. He pulled her close as he slid down the door causing her to be sitting in her lap. Raven could sense the sadness Beast boy felt and took a deep breath. She slowly began to stop crying and her breathing began to slow down. The explosions decreased till there was only silence. Then Raven lifted her head to look into Beast boy's eyes.

"I can't loose you." Her voice was firm yet sounded almost scared.

"Raven I promise you won't ever loose me…..Never."

"If were only friends I have a better chance at keeping my powers under control." Raven said avoiding Beast boy's eyes.

"Is that what you want?"

"It's what's best." said a saddened Raven.

"That's not what I asked and you know it."

Standing up Raven began to pace around. So Beast boy got up and walks right in front of Raven and stands there. Looking up Raven acted on her instincts. Standing on her tip-toes She reaches Beast boy's lips.

"No." Its all she can say before Beast boy kisses her. Rapping his arms around her waist bringing then as close together as possible. Raven locks her hands together behind Beast boy's head deepening the kiss. Reluctantly Beast boy pulls away needing to breath. But he doesn't lot go of Raven he only loosened his grip creating some space between them.

"Good cause I really thought you were going to say yes for a minute there" A widely grinning green fellow noted.

Raven giggles a little bit which causes Beast boy to laugh.

But then they hear Robin's voice over the intercom:

"Team meeting in the common room right now. Please report to the common room now."

"We better go." Beast boy whispered just loud enough for Raven to hear. So the two walked to the common room. As they began to walk Beast boy slid his had into Ravens. A light exploded making Beast boy jump.

"Sorry." Beast boy started but raven only shook her head.

"It's ok. I just wasn't expecting that." raven reassured him with a light blush. The two walked down the hallway into the common room. When the door slid open all the other titans could be seen.

"Now that everyone is here," Robin started in his best I'm a confident leader voice. "We have a um….. Unusual task tomorrow evening." Robin stated in a I'm-really-nervous-way.

"Well are you going to tell us or what man?" Cyborg asked.

"Well you see we have been invited to the town ball." Robin avoiding Starfire's eye at all cost.

"Raven laughed. Not a 'You have to be kidding me' laugh but a genuine this is really funny laugh.

Starfire however was confused. " The town shall be put in a ball shall it not?" asked a very concerned alien.

"No star it's like a big party. There is dancing and music and everyone is dressed up." Beast boy explained. Then he glanced at raven. This made here smile and in the distance you could her the cracking of a light bulb but beast boy pretended he didn't noticed and went and say next to Raven on the couch.

"I must go to the mall of shopping!" exclaimed a eager Starfire.

"Raven will you please join me?"

"Um sure Star I'd love to come."

"You would!" The young alien girl became so happy that she would not have to go alone to the mall.

"We shall leave in 20 minutes." announced star before exiting the common room. Raven stood up and looked at Robin. And said: "You know she is going to look awesome so hurry up and ask her already." Before she left.

Beast boy left to. Well more of sneaked out and quickly hurried to catch up with Raven. Once he did he took her hand loosely and began to swing there hands back and forth. Once the reached ravens door Beast boy picked up Ravens hand and gently kissed it.

"You Raven are finally mind."

Which of course made raven blush and she slipped into her room as quiet as a feather. Beast boy walked away with a smile on his face. And his only thought was: _Raven is mine. And only mine._

_**Well that concludes chapter 3 **__**J review please. I will try and post the next chapter by Thursday. Thanks for reading. **_


	4. Chapter 4 an

Super sorry tout this is not a chapter... but the next chapter WILL be up by Wednesday... Ok... Bye


End file.
